Manipulators, and especially industrial robots, are automatically controlled, freely programmable, multi-purpose machines. They can be used for example in different areas of a manufacturing facility in order to process or measure a component or workpiece, for example, in a processing station or a measuring station. Several manipulators are normally deployed in spatial proximity to one another in an industrial environment, and they are able to carry out different, similar or the same tasks.
In modern industrial facilities with a certain degree of automation technology there is often a need to retrieve status information from a robotic system, for example in order to check current process parameters, isolate errors or even make program or parameter modifications. There may also be a need for example to retrieve status information from a specific robotic system at a specific point in time. For this purpose, the corresponding robot control system of the robotic system, which usually provides the status information, must first be identified and addressed. To this end, a user, for example, can manually enter a control system address or the like on an input device, which uniquely identifies the robot control system and potentially allows a triggering of the robot control system. This is disadvantageous, however, because the address must be known and entered. As a result, the method is relatively involved.
Making available special markings is known from another method, such as, for example, a QR code or an RFID tag, on a robotic system, and to read said markings as required and thereby identify the robotic system and the corresponding robot control system. However, this method is also associated with disadvantages, because said markings or tags must be attached to the relevant control system or mechanics. Furthermore, it is also possible that these markings might be temporarily obscured due to an unfavorable configuration, and therefore cannot be read. Consequently, the method is likewise relatively involved and, moreover, unreliable.
Therefore, one problem addressed by the present invention is making available a method, with which a manipulator or a robotic system can be identified simply and as error-free as possible. One problem in particular addressed by the present invention is making available a method with which a specific manipulator can be selected from a plurality of manipulators with the aid of a portable operating device. A further problem addressed by the present invention is eliminating at least partially the disadvantages described in the foregoing.
These and other problems, which will become evident when reading the following description, will be addressed by the subject matter of the main claims and additional claims.